


it’s crowded (it always was)

by coolios (peachings)



Series: apartment 428 [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Mentioned Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, OT13 - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Pure Crack, Wen Jun Hui | Jun-centric, everyone except Jun are spirits, everyone is whipped for junhui, human junhui, no sadness this time, squint and you’ll see junhao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachings/pseuds/coolios
Summary: Junhui didn’t know that the apartment was a 1 + 12 deal.





	1. 一

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by jun’s “ one plus one “ and we all need more junhui centric fics so I present this to you. 
> 
> please excuse any mistakes made!
> 
> end notes will have translations for the chinese sentences!

Fresh out of university and he’s managed to snag a cheap apartment located not too far from the city, it must be his year, Junhui thinks. 

Wen Junhui was a Chinese man who transferred to Seoul to study, his parents who were deemed to be pretty wealthy sent their son off with a few tens of thousand Won in his bank account, in case of an emergency and he kept the money until he graduated, using the money to buy an apartment he desired so badly. He didn’t understand why the landlord was so adamant on him buying over the lot and not merely renting it but he didn’t mind, the place had 3 rooms, a separate toilet, a spacious living room and a decent kitchen. All for such a low price? Hell yeah, he thought and so he purchased it.

What the landlord didn’t inform him though, was that the previous tenant was terrified to death living in that apartment, his clothes thrown everywhere and lit on fire, poor guy pissed himself packing up his stuff and tumbled down flights of stairs to the ground floor. Ghosts, he exclaimed, running for his life. 

“So I’ve heard the landlord got someone to actually buy this apartment?” A voice could be heard throughout the place, curiousness laced in it. It belonged to Lee Seokmin, a resident in Junhui’s apartment ( that he doesn’t know of, yet ) “He’s daring, I like him!” “Maybe he hasn’t heard of what happened to all the previous tenants?” Soonyoung replied from his spot on the kitchen counter. Junhui doesn’t know but in his apartment, the walls have ears. Like literally. “From what I’ve heard, I don’t think he hasn’t, which kinda makes me feel bad for whoever the poor dude is,” Seungcheol held in a laugh as he floated towards the kitchen area. 

Yes, ghosts float, they don’t walk.

“He’s moving in officially in a few hours I think, I didn’t hear that part clearly.” Seungcheol continued, taking a seat next to Soonyoung. “Time for our moving in meeting again then!” He announced. Besides the three of them, there were nine others who made a home in the apartment and whenever Seungcheol whistled, they knew that it was meeting time from wherever they were wandering in the building. Jeonghan was the first to float through the floor, eyes wide in surprise. “We’re having a meeting again? Didn’t we just chase the tenant out?” He asked, looking around in shock. “Someone bought this apartment, Jeonghan.” Seokmin voiced out, Jeonghan’s jaw dropped open. “Someone what?!” Jihoon yelled, poking his head through the wall behind Soonyoung and Seungcheol. “You heard that right, now where’s the others?” Seungcheol asked, knowing that most of them would’ve gathered within a few minutes. 

“We’re here, we’re here! Don’t get your panties in a twist!” Mingyu floated through the door with Wonwoo and Minghao in tow while Seungkwan, Vernon and Chan popped up from the kitchen floor. “one, two, three...where the hell is Jisoo?” Seungcheol counted, noticing that one was missing. “Sorry, I’m late! I was watching someone having trouble moving into the apartment building, too much fun really.” Jisoo laughed, floating through the front door. “Is he chinese? If he’s chinese then you just watched the new owner of this apartment struggle his way into the building.” Seokmin asked, eyes eagerly looking at Jisoo. “Chinese? Actually yeah he kinda does look chinese but wait, what the hell did you just say?” Jisoo gasped, “New owner?!” the rest yelled. 

“Seems like it’s too late for a meeting, he’s almost here with his shit. Let’s just see if he’s any better than the previous one, alright?” Wonwoo said, sensing Junhui’s arrival on the fourth floor. As if on cue, a thud was heard right outside the front door. “Thank god he can’t see us yet, I loving ghost stealth mode!” Vernon giggled, getting a smack on the head from Jihoon. “Ghost stealth mode, what even?”

Junhui opened the door, expecting a pentagon on the living room floor or something similar. He had been stopped by a resident who was making his way out of the building who asked him if he was new to the building and when Junhui replied that he was moving into apartment 428, the poor man choked on air in shock. “Don’t you know that apartment is haunted?! Good riddance, I wish you all the best.” And he scurried off, leaving a slightly frightened Junhui in his wake. Well, there wasn’t any satanic things in the living room, it looked exactly like how it was when he had first viewed the apartment. Neat, bare and spacious. “Pft, yeah right ghosts.” Junhui sighed in relief, carrying in boxes of his belongings. His furniture was scheduled to arrive in an hour and he quickly unpacked his necessities. The twelve ghosts observed in wonder, expecting Junhui to break a plate or slam a door but he didn’t, which was a first. The previous tenants were either too noisy, too rude, too irritating or just plain disgusting which led to the twelve spirits scaring the crap out of them. Junhui however, didn’t slam the front door like the rest nor did he break stuff, yet at least. “He’s a first huh? Plus, he’s cute!” Seungkwan whispered, as if the human could hear him. “And he’s Chinese!” Minghao whisper-yelled back, a huge grin on his face. 

Junhui decided to unpack his clothes first as the previous owner ( he doesn’t know how long it’s been since someone owned this apartment actually ) has left behind a huge closet in the main bedroom and it was clean, surprisingly. Mingyu has cleaned the closet out of boredom yesterday, but Junhui doesn’t know that. As the man sat on the barren floor, so did twelve other boys. “He has such a good fashion taste oh my god and I bet he’s rich too,” Minghao whispered in surprise, glancing around to see his friends nodding in agreement. “He seems decent, which is indeed a first around here.” Seungcheol sighed, knowing they don’t have a reason yet to set his stuff on fire. 

Whenever someone moved into the apartment, they had an agreement to observe for a day before deciding how badly they should spook the tenant as Seungcheol deemed it unfair to straight out chase someone out without a valid reason. And honestly they just liked to watch what it would be like to be human again, so no one objected. 

Being alone most of the time had cause Junhui to grow into a habit of talking to himself or to the walls and he was currently doing that right now. “Sweet Jesus, this is going to take forever and my furniture will be here soon,” he mumbled, hanging up his button down shirts. “If only I had some friends to help, maybe it’ll be easier.” Junhui pouted, looking around at the number of boxes he still had to unpack. It took him approximately twenty minutes to drag in all the boxes into his new apartment and another ten to bring in the necessary boxes for his bedroom, so yes it would be easier but Junhui didn’t really have a single soul to count on, focusing on studies more than his social life back in school. 

“Poor dude looks like he’s going to die unpacking, I kinda feel bad now,” Jisoo mumbled, staring at the obviously exhausted human in front of him. The twelve of them had settled down in the large bedroom, Minghao right next to Junhui, admiring his outfits. “I have a feeling he’s special, like he literally radiates angel energy, don’t you think?” Chan says, gazing at Junhui’s back. “Since when did you have a ‘angel energy’ radar? You’re not wrong though, he seems different from the rest,” Jeonghan snorted, slapping the youngest’s shoulder. ( Ghosts do not feel pain, do not fret. ) 

“Actually have you guys ever thought about it? How we can talk and slap each other without humans hearing them unless we want to? Like how the fuck does that work?” Soonyoung wondered out loud which earned him three slaps to the back of his head. “Off topic, we’re supposed to be observing this dude!” Jihoon grumbled. 

Time flew by quickly and soon Junhui’s phone rang which meant the movers were here with his newly bought furniture. He had casually mentioned that he had bought an apartment to his Mother on the phone on when he had called home to inform them that he had graduated already and she insisted that as his parents, they would pay for all the furniture he needed and more. Junhui didn’t see a reason to disagree. 

“That’s a fucking premium mattress, just how rich is this guy?” Jisoo gasped in astonishment, looking around the now furnished apartment. Everyone had their mouth opened in shock when they toured around, inspecting the new furniture. Every single one of them came from a branded place and they knew it because they’ve seen it on brochures and television shows in the other apartments in the block. “Oh my god, what if he’s a sugar daddy and this is his secret lair?” “Mingyu just how dumb can you get?” Wonwoo looked at the man who continued to insist that Junhui was a sugar daddy, shaking his head in amusement. 

Floating around the living room, Seungcheol nodded his head in respect, this Junhui man had really made the apartment look livelier. He had hung up a framed piece of artwork in every room, installed a bookshelf in his own room and the living room that had numerous genres included, placed a beanbag on to the grey ( fake ) fur carpet on the wooden living room floor and he had a hotdog machine in the kitchen. A hotdog machine. That machine made Seokmin and Seungkwan go absolutely nuts, immediately making them pray that they could somehow teleport some raw sausages into their hands to cook on the machine. “A fucking hotdog machine, I’m sold! I love this guy already,” Seungkwan sighed dreamily as he watched Junhui finally take a break and plopped on to the beanbag. 

In the eight hours he had been in the apartment, he had accomplished multiple tasks that he could not have imagined himself accomplishing five years ago. He made his own bedsheets, built his own bookshelves, arranged furniture and even neatly arranged his utensils on the kitchen rack. All that was left was for him to stock up on groceries, seeing that the refrigerator was obviously bare but that could wait for tomorrow as the Chinese man had fallen asleep on the beanbag in a very uncomfortable position, exhaustion overtaking him. 

“How is it even possible to fall asleep on a beanbag, in that god forsaken position?” 

“Well if you’re really tired then yeah maybe, poor guy spent half of the day doing up this place by himself so I’d believe he’d even fall asleep on the toilet bowl if he wanted to,” Wonwoo shrugged, standing next to Chan who just continued looking in confusion at the weird position Junhui had fallen asleep in. 

“Team meeting!” a voice resonated around the apartment.

Eleven men immediately gathered around Seungcheol, who sat on Junhui’s bed, legs crossed. “So, I want to know what each of you think of Junhui.”

“This guy has the best fashion sense among the others who’ve lived here, he’s hot, he’s gentle, he can build shelves and that’s already amazing and he’s chinese! That’s a plus for me,” Minghao grinned. 

“Wait what was the second point again?” “He’s gentle?” “No, before that!” “He has a great fashion sense?” “Never mind, forget that I said anything,” Jisoo sighed, face palming himself.

“Hm, I think Junhui’s a nice guy. He stubbed his big toe against his bed and he freaking apologised to it, that’s a first.” 

“I don’t know, I wouldn’t trust him just yet but seeing that he hasn’t hung his underwear on the ceiling fan or twerked to some shitty music, he’s in the safe zone for now.”

“I still think he’s a rich sugar daddy who’s gonna use this apartment as his secret lair.” 

“Mingyu, for the love of sweet Jesus, what even goes on inside of that head?” 

“Logic, duh.” 

Compiling the observations from the rest, Seungcheol nodded his head in agreement, “I do think Junhui is definitely better than the previous tenants, he’s in the clear for now.” 

As they filed out of the bedroom , Soonyoung whispered to Seungcheol who was next to him, “Don’t you think he’ll wake up aching from sleeping in that position?” 

“Yeah, I’d feel even more pity for him if he woke up aching and complaining,” Chan who was behind them added in. “So you two are hinting to me that we should move him to his bed, is that it?” Seungcheol shook his head at how thoughtful the younger ones were. 

-

Junhui slowly blinked the sleepiness out of him, squinting his eyes as the morning sunlight shone brightly into the room. He felt his new silk sheets and shot up in surprise. Didn’t he fall asleep on the beanbag last night? Or did he not? He sat there in confusion, scratching his head. “Huh that’s weird, I don’t remember coming into my room,” he mumbled, slowly dragging himself out of his bed, stretching to get rid of the knots in his body. 

As Junhui left to the bathroom to freshen up, five giggling boys stood in his bedroom. “It was a good idea to bring him into his room, huh?” Soonyoung smirked, looking over to Minghao who seemed to be in a daze. “How does someone look so effortlessly good when they wake up? I look like I got run over by a truck! It’s not fair,” he pouted, crossing his arms in a fit. “You just find him hot and you wish you could smash him but you can’t,” Jeonghan scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Don’t we all though, like look at him!” Mingyu rebutted, Chan nodding in agreement. Seungcheol heaved a sigh and floated out of the room. Turns out, it took five of them to carefully carry Junhui to the bedroom and four of them remained to watch him sleep. ( Seungcheol said it felt wrong to watch someone as they slept so he left the room at 1:30am ) As creepy as that sounds, they really just admired his face, according to Minghao. 

The other spirits were either in the other rooms in the apartment or they had wandered off again, having nothing to do until Junhui awakened. As if they could feel the human was awake, one by one they all returned to the apartment to find Junhui awake and a squabbling Minghao and Jeonghan. “So how was he last night?” Seokmin asked Seungcheol who actually looked tired for a ghost. “Ask the four in his bedroom, they watched him the entire night,” he sighed, “can’t believe they’ve got the hots for Junhui when it’s only been one day.” 

“Minghao! How was Junhui in bed last night, was he a noisy one?” Seokmin cheekily asked, “N-noisy? No he wasn’t, he only tossed and turned,” Minghao stuttered, mind immediately going down the gutter. “That’s good, the other one snored like a god damn chainsaw being pulled,” Wonwoo said as he overhead the conversation. 

-

There was just one thing Junhui simply couldn’t understand. Why would his neighbour scare him by saying his apartment was haunted? So far nothing out of the ordinary had happened and he had a good night’s rest, which probably wouldn’t have happened if there were evil spirits lurking in his apartment. Shelving his thoughts away, he remembered he hadn’t showered the whole day, he quickly grabbed his clothes from the closet and returned to the bathroom, taking a quick shower. 

“Remember our house rules! No peeking into the bathroom when one is using it, Mingyu I’m looking at you,” Jisoo yelled, raising an eyebrow at the younger who was about to float towards the sound of the shower being turned on. “Fine,” Mingyu grumbled, “that means Minghao and Chan you too!” 

-

Hair damp and smelling like strawberries, Junhui headed to the kitchen before realising he hadn’t stocked up on groceries so he had no choice but to go out to grab his breakfast. “I wanna follow him!” Vernon pouted, wanting to accompany Junhui. “I’m pretty sure we all want to but you know we can’t leave the building for god knows why,” Wonwoo gave him a comforting squeeze on his shoulder, “besides, we know he’ll definitely be back.” 

Twelve boys watched as Junhui put on his ( expensive Adidas ) shoes and left, wallet and keys in hand with his iPhone XS Max in his track pants’ pocket. “Damn, he looks expensive even when he’s dressed casually, when will I ever?” Minghao swooned, still looking at the closed front door. “It’s too late, he’s too far gone,” Jihoon shook his head as he looked over to Minghao. “I mean Junhui is good looking, rich, has an amazing style, smells like strawberries, reads books and he’s nice, who wouldn’t fall for him?” Jeonghan said from his spot next to Minghao, looking equally in love. Seungcheol just shook his head and left for the room at the end of the hallway. Junhui has converted the room into his own music haven, his piano being in the smack centre of it and for the other room, he still hadn’t figured out a use for it so he just left it empty, for now. 

Seungcheol hated to admit it but Jeonghan was right, Junhui really seemed like an amazing man. He does all that and plays the piano too? What else can the Chinese man do? Seungcheol pondered as he gazed at the music room. 

As they waited for Junhui to return, Wonwoo had settled on to the beanbag, holding a book that he had took from the shelf. Jeonghan, Minghao and Mingyu chatted on the sofa, Chan and Seungkwan lazed comfortably on the bed while Seungcheol and Jihoon stood in the piano room, discussing about Junhui. Vernon, Jisoo, Soonyoung and Seokmin wandered around the fourth floor, noticing that Junhui’s apartment was much neater and well styled compared to the other apartments on the level. 

-

Forty five minutes later, Junhui arrived back at his apartment building, hands full of grocery bags. Seokmin had sensed the human’s presence when he arrived at the lift lobby and had floated back to the apartment, announcing the human was back. With tons of groceries. “Groceries? This man can cook too? Take me away,” Mingyu swooned, dreamily sighing. As if on cue, Junhui opened the front door, the other four ghosts in tow behind him. “I mean no shit he does, if he didn’t then why would he have a whole set of kitchen equipment?” Jisoo rolled his eyes as if he was a genius for figuring that out. “A man who cooks,” Minghao sighed, “is a man who is a keeper.” Jeonghan finished, both of them had their chins in their palms as they watched Junhui set down the numerous bags of groceries on to the counter. 

As Junhui kept the raw meat and others that needed to be kept cool into the fridge, all twelve boys gathered around the kitchen counter and gazed in admiration. “That is a lot of stuff, he even bought premium wagyu beef!” Soonyoung gasped, reaching out to poke the beef. “Don’t touch it unless you want him to know there’s a ghost in his house that likes to poke beef, you dumbass,” Seungcheol slapped Soonyoung’s hand away before it could touch the beef. 

-

Days passed, the thirteen of them lived peacefully, Junhui not knowing he wasn’t truly alone in the apartment he now called home and the twelve boys who had left him alone, watching him from afar most of the time. 

“Don’t you think we should at least give him a sign we’re here? He has heard of the stories regarding this apartment anyways,” Mingyu timidly asked Seungcheol, knowing the older one didn’t like when humans knew of their existence unless it was to chase them away. 

To his utmost surprise, Seungcheol thought for a moment and said, “Maybe, one day.” And stalked off, leaving behind a stunned Mingyu. Hopefully that one day would come soon, Mingyu wished.

Truthfully, Junhui already had an inkling that he wasn’t alone in the apartment. Whenever he left his shoes in a mess, he would find them neatly lined up on the shoe rack and his potted plants were still alive even though he’d forgotten to water them for four days in a row. He pretended not to notice now that he knew that whoever or whatever in his house was nice as although he’s tempted to call out to it, he decided not to until he’s written his will, in case something went haywire. 

What he didn’t know was that he had gained four fanboys and counting, Minghao calling himself the President of the ‘Junhui Is The Bestest Human’ club, Jeonghan, Mingyu and Chan joining in the club immediately when it was formed by Minghao himself. Junhui had taken up extra culinary classes outside of school, knowing that he’d have to know how to cook in order to survive and he excelled in the classes, cooking up delicious food every lesson as instructed. Whenever Junhui cooked traditional Chinese food, Minghao would always be transfixed by its smell that reminded him so much of home and he’d sit opposite Junhui at the dinner table, staring at the plates wishing he could taste home again. 

They wouldn’t admit it but they would sometimes watch Junhui when he cooked, it was a sight none of them had witnessed from the previous tenants as they were usually chased out by the next day. No one knew how to cook as professionally as Junhui and he had enticed them with the way he chopped onions and how he could crack eggs single handedly. Besides his fan club members, the rest would rather die again than to admit they stalked him when he cooked. 

A week into living in the apartment, Junhui had scored a job nearby as an apprentice Chef even though he had graduated with a degree in medicine, he said fuck it and pursued what he really wanted. The small restaurant located at the corner of the street was called Q&A and was pretty popular among the neighbourhood residents, people bustling in and out during the peak hours. He worked the second shift which was 4pm to 10pm and enjoyed every second of it from learning the basics to cooking for customers, it felt like a second home to him. The current owner, Lee Taeyong, took over the restaurant after his Father had passed away, leaving him the only person to manage the place and he was really unexpectedly nice, hiring Junhui on the spot once he saw his certificate that proved he had culinary experience. 

-

“I’m so sorry Taeyong, I have to call in sick today, I feel like absolute trash,” Junhui coughed into his phone, feeling like shit. Somehow he had fallen sick overnight, waking up with a fever, runny nose and cough, he was contemplating to just put on a mask and head to work later but he’d feel even worse if he had spread his virus to the others so he chose to call in sick. “You sound terrible Junnie, take tomorrow off too to rest, feel better soon!” Taeyong’s voice could be heard from the phone before he pressed the end call button. 

“Junnie? Did he just call Junhui, Junnie?” Jeonghan whispered to Chan, both of them listening in to the conversation. “Junnie sounds adorable! We gotta let the rest know of his cute nickname,” Chan bounced in his spot before rushing off to find the others. 

Seungcheol was wondering why Junhui hadn’t played the piano since he had moved in when Chan rushed into the music room, informing him giddily that Junhui had an adorable nickname. It really only left Seungcheol confused, why would he bother to know of the human’s nicknames? Before he could even reply, Chan floated off as fast as he could to god knows where, leaving behind a flustered Seungcheol. 

-

Vernon has returned to the apartment to find the fan club members gushing over a Junnie, leaving him confused but he just shrugged his shoulders, heading to find Junhui. Jihoon, Wonwoo and Seungkwan stood around the bed, watching in pity as coughs rattled the human. “Is he sick? Is he gonna die?” Vernon worried, squatting down to get a closer look at Junhui. “No, I don’t think he’s going to die but he might if he doesn’t see a doctor,” Wonwoo muttered, “I wish we could do something to make him feel better,” a frown had settled on Jihoon’s face. “The most we can do is to make sure he’s safe, we can’t heal people unfortunately,” Seungkwan pouted, knowing the rest wanted to help Junhui somehow feel better. 

Junhui has already fallen asleep again, leaving the spirits worried as they made their way out of his room. “Guys, Junhui’s ill and there’s nothing we can do for him!” Vernon yelled, gaining the attention of the other eight men in the apartment. “Oh my god I forgot he was sick, I was too engrossed by his nickname,” Chan whispered as his eyes widened in shock. 

“I’ve had enough, I’ll write a warning on a piece of paper for him, I’ll reveal myself if I have to,” Minghao announced, grabbing a pen from the dining table. “Oh boy, he’s in so deep, I admire his courage,” Jisoo watched as the rest had their mouths open in shocked, looking at Minghao who was writing a note in chinese for Junhui. 

“ 如果你不去看医生，我会搞乱了你的房子！” read the note, which he had left on the kitchen counter. 

-

Feeling like a cement truck had ran over him, Junhui forced himself out of bed. It was 4:30pm when he woke up, meaning he had slept for a grand total of 15 hours, which should feel like heaven but it didn’t. He was starving, stomach growling as he slowly made his way to the kitchen to whip up a simple meal of scrambled eggs for his dinner. 

A note left on the dining table made him pause in his tracks. He picked it up, eyes barely comprehending what it meant, “As if you would,” Junhui muttered, returning the note to its original spot. Maybe it was the lethargic-ness that made him so grouchy but Junhui wasn’t feeling up to take shit from anyone, not even ghosts. 

“D-did he just challenge me? Is he in his right mind?” Minghao exclaimed, the other eleven boys had either their eyes or mouth ( or both ) widened in pure shock, no one had been brave enough to challenge them, ever. “I won’t mess up just the house, I’ll mess up his life!” Minghao grumbled, crossing his arms. “We all know you wouldn’t even dare to harm this man, let alone ruin his life, who are you kidding?” Soonyoung laughed, “I seriously love this human, we’re keeping him forever!” Mingyu snorted, looking at how angry Minghao was. 

“ 我没在开玩笑，我真的会搞乱你的房子！听我的话吧，Junnie. ” Minghao wrote under his original threat, hoping it’ll scare the human. Junhui didn’t turn back even once to the countertop until he had finished cooking his scrambled eggs, setting them on to the dinner table where he noticed another sentence had he written in chinese for him. “I already have the medicine for the flu, don’t worry too much also nice of you to know my nickname, call me Jun if you want too.” He replied to the empty living room, as if he knew that was where the spirit was.

“你为什么那么勇敢，你真的是个很特别的人。“ said a voice from the living room. Minghao really was the most daring of them all, the other eleven had clamped their mouths with their palms in shock. “其实，我已经知道了我的房子有了鬼可是我假装我什么也不知道。” Junhui had the nerve to even laugh as he replied to the voice. “You knew?” came from the voice, now much closer to him. “Yeah ever since I realised my shoes were always kept tidy no matter what position I left them in,” he smirked, taking a bite of his eggs. 

Mingyu shyly rose his hand in the air as the others looked for who would even do such thing, admitting that he couldn’t stand it when the shoes weren’t lined up properly. The rest just shook their heads and sighed, eyes returning to Junhui, who let out another cough. 

“Were you the one who kept them lined up? I doubt so but I just want to thank whoever kept my shoes neat and prevented my plants from dying,” Junhui smiled, facing the living room. Damn, he really was feeling fearless, maybe it was because he had his will in his notes application done up already. “Wait, I didn’t water those plants, who did?” Mingyu asked, looking around the room. Wonwoo rolled his eyes, raising his hand, “I couldn’t just leave those poor plants thirsty now, could I?” 

“How did you figure out there was more than one of us here?” Minghao asked, head tilting in confusion. “I never did, I just had a feeling somewhere in my gut I guess,” Junhui shrugged nonchalantly, finishing his eggs. 

“Are you ever going to show yourselves?”

“When we’re comfortable enough, we will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter one done! 
> 
> translations : 
> 
> “如果你不去看医生，我会搞乱了你的房子!” - if you don’t see a doctor, I’ll mess up your house!
> 
> “我没在开玩笑，我真的会搞乱你的房子！听我的话吧，Junnie. “ - I’m not joking, I’ll seriously mess up your house! Listen to me, Junnie.
> 
> “你为什么那么勇敢，你真的是个很特别的人。” - How are you so brave, you’re a really special person. 
> 
> “其实，我已经知道了我的房子有了鬼可是我假装我什么也不知道。” - Actually, I already knew my house has ghosts, I just pretended not to know.
> 
> -
> 
> I don’t know when the next chapter will done but hopefully I’ll get it finished by the end of May! Hope you’ve enjoyed the first chapter of this mess.


	2. 二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the reveals and closure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unexpectedly, I finished this fic within a day oops. 
> 
> please excuse any mistakes made!

A few days had passed since their conversation, Junhui had mostly recovered by then and returned to his job two days later. He didn’t bring up the conversation in his apartment, figuring that they’ll talk to him if they wanted to so he carried on as usual. 

It wasn’t long before Minghao revealed himself to Junhui, unable to resist the temptation to show himself to the human. It was a shock to Junhui, needless to say. He had imagined that the spirit would be an old Chinese man in tattered traditional clothes but instead, a young Chinese boy stood bashfully in front of him clad in jeans and a black tee, he had black hair that was long enough to be called a mullet and he was really lanky ( and unexpectedly cute ).

“Woah, you’re not an old dude?” Junhui gasped, staring at Minghao without blinking even once. “No, I’m not but maybe I am old if you count the number of years I’ve been dead,” Minghao smirked, taking a seat next to Junhui on the couch. Oh how Minghao wished the human could see how there were eleven other spirits gaping at them right now. “Why did you reveal yourself to me? Do you feel safe enough or?” Junhui wondered, looking at Minghao as if he’d disappear if he were to even blink. “If you want to know, I’m actually the President of the ‘Junhui is the Bestest Human’ club so yes, I would say I feel safe enough around you to reveal myself,” he smirked, looking over to where the other members of the club were, who were embarrassed. “There’s three other members of this club if you’re curious.”

“Okay...how do you guys even control this type of stuff, how do I not hear your conversations? This is mind blowing!” Junhui asked in genuine curiosity, “How are you even taking all this in so well? Anyways, we don’t know it ourselves, it’s just a ghost thing I guess, we can control who can see us unless it’s an animal, we can also control who can hear the sounds we make and what we can touch,” Minghao explained, looking at the other nodding their heads in agreement. “That’s confusing yet amazing at the same time,” replied the other who just sat there, taking in all of the new information. 

“So you’re not going to scream? Or like, leave?” Minghao asked in place for Seungcheol who had been requesting for Minghao to ask, “Well, I don’t really mind having spirits in this place and I can’t bear to sell this apartment, besides where else will I stay anyways? This place is close to the grocery store and my work place so no, I’m not going to leave,” Junhui shrugged, “but if you want me to, you’ll have to make me.” 

“No, actually we aren’t going to make you leave since you’re the first person to meet all of our standards and more so we’ll gladly let you keep this apartment,” Jeonghan had voiced out, startling Junhui and the other spirits for a moment. “Is that another friend of yours? How many are there? But thanks for letting me stay here, your expectations must’ve been pretty low if you put it like that.”

“There’s twelve of us and personally, my standards are high as fuck and you’ve met them all, Jun.”

“Could you guys at least tell me your names when you already knew mine for some reason?” 

“Oh shit, I’m Minghao and that voice belongs to Jeonghan, a member of my club,” Minghao quickly replied, sending a snort towards Jeonghan. “You could’ve left the last part out, you brat!” 

-

Another week passed and Junhui’s fan club had held a meeting on Tuesday and they had decided to reveal themselves at the same time, hoping it wouldn’t overwhelm the poor human. Junhui’s off day was Sunday and that was when they planned to reveal themselves.

“What if he thinks I’m ugly? I’d rather die again!” Mingyu worried, pacing around the living room with his palms against the sides of his head. “Relax, if he finds you ugly then he’s blind,” Chan replied, stifling a laugh as he watched how panicked Mingyu was. It was currently 3am, a few more hours till Junhui would wake up and see three more ghosts roaming around his apartment.

The human didn’t use an alarm clock since his shift was the night one and relied on his own body clock to wake up, usually before noon. None of the spirits knew exactly what time Junhui would wake up, leaving them in even more suspense. “He usually wakes up around 10am right?” Jeonghan asked, praying he was right. “I’ve seen him wake up at 7am and 11am, I think it just depends on when he wants to wake which makes me want to shit myself even more,” came from Mingyu, who was currently frantically styling his hair up, hoping he’d look even better. 

“We have six more hours, let’s just sit it out patiently and get rid of the nerves, okay?”

-

The morning sunlight filtered through the window, hitting Junhui’s face spot on. Scrunching his nose up in irritation, he turned over to face his closet, hands covering his face to prevent anymore sunlight from hitting his eyes. He had the shock of his life when he saw not one, but three unknown faces staring back at him at eye level when he peeked through his fingers. “Oh my fucking Christ! Are you Minghao’s ghost friends?” Junhui asked, taking a moment to steady his heartbeat. “You got that right! We’re the other three members of your fan club, I’m Jeonghan,” “I’m Mingyu,” “And I’m Chan! Nice to finally meet you in person,” they said in order, Chan giggling his way throughout the whole introduction. 

“Jeonghan, Mingyu and Chan, is that right? Nice to finally meet you too, what made you three reveal yourselves so soon?” Junhui carefully replied, not wanting to anger them. “We got jealous when we saw how much you and Minghao interacted, we wanna be your friends too!” Mingyu eagerly replied, eyes shining a bit too brightly for a ghost. “Also, we’re not ugly right? I swear we remained the same since we passed,” Jeonghan added on, the other two nodding in agreement. “Ugly? No what the hell? You guys are pretty handsome for spirits,” Junhui honestly said, wondering how on earth these ghosts could’ve found themselves ugly when they looked like Greek Gods, not that he’d tell them that though. His comment had made the three of them smile brighter than the sun itself that morning.

“I’ll be seeing you all around the apartment now then, right?” Junhui eyes darting between the three new faces, “I’ll need some time to remember and get used to you guys.” “You’ll definitely be seeing the three of us more often from now on also don’t tell Minghao I said it but he really loves it when you cook traditional Chinese food, said it reminds him of home.” Chan winked, pushing the other two literally through the door, leaving a slightly confused and flustered Junhui behind. 

“His bedhead makes him look even cuter, no one better snitch on me for saying this or I’ll choke you.”

-

An alluring fragrance wafted through the apartment, drawing attention from Minghao especially. He floated his way to the kitchen to find Jisoo and Seokmin watching Junhui dicing up vegetables, a pan being heated up over the stove. “Oh Minghao! I’m making spring rolls, sweet and sour pork and some dumplings, I don’t know if ghosts can eat but feel free to watch if you can’t,” Junhui smiled, noticing the entrance of the spirit. “Seems like Seokmin and Jisoo beat me to it already though,” Minghao snorted, “I’ll gladly try some, us ghosts don’t have to eat but we can still try food for the sake of it. Not sure how it really works though to be honest,” he continued, shrugging as he took a seat at the dining table. Seokmin complained, wishing that he could try Junhui’s cooking with Jisoo agreeing with him, “Look at you two losers, if you’d just reveal yourselves already, you’d be able to try his cooking too!” Minghao laughed, looking at their exaggerated pouts. 

Minghao’s one sided conversation caused Junhui to look at him in confusion, rising an eyebrow as he waited for an explanation. “Oh these two want to try your cooking too but they can’t really do that since they’re in their ‘ghost stealth mode’ or whatever that is, sucks for them,” Minghao explained, sticking his tongue out to tease the two. “Ugh fine, I’ll reveal myself for the food, what about you Seokmin?” Jisoo sighed in defeat, nudging the other for his opinion, “Guess I’ll have to reveal myself too, it’s worth it though!” Seokmin laughed and before Junhui could even comprehend what the hell was going on, two more figures stood by him. 

“Oh god you scared me, you guys were next to me all along?” Junhui gasped, hand on his chest in shock. “Yup, your cooking just looks too good to be true and we love to watch it, hope you don’t mind two more plates for dinner,” Jisoo laughed, patting Junhui’s shoulder as the two spirits headed for the dining table. “Thank god I made more than enough,” Junhui muttered, turning back to the stove. 

-

Sitting down at a dining table with three spirits should’ve probably freaked Junhui out but instead, he felt like he was having a meal with his long lost friends, immediately slipping into a comfortable conversation with them about his food. “Oh my god, Junhui, I think you’re a cooking god!” Seokmin moaned, savouring the taste of the spring roll in his mouth. “It’s been literally ages since we’ve ate such delicious food, thank you!” Minghao mumbled , cheeks full of dumplings while Jisoo literally couldn’t talk with how much pork he had stuffed into his mouth. 

“Once all of you reveal yourselves, it seems like I’ll have to cook thirteen huge portions,” an endearing smile took over Junhui’s face as he watched them scoff down his cooking. 

Seungcheol nodded as he watched from the hallway, a proud smile ghosting his face before he went off to find Jihoon and Soonyoung. 

“The other members of the club are going to kill me if they find out we got to try your cooking and not them, please don’t say a word of us having a meal without them!” Jisoo rambled, realising that he and Seokmin weren’t even part of ‘Junhui is The Bestest Human’ club and yet they still got to try his dishes before them.

“Don’t worry, I won’t say a thing but maybe next time invite them to the meal too, I’ll cook more than enough for you all.”

A grateful smile fell on to the spirits’ faces, silently thanking the lords for Junhui’s very own existence.

-

So far six of them had revealed themselves to Junhui in a way that’d make the human remember the moment with significance and it soon turned into a friendly competition, to see who could leave the best and lasting impression on the human. It was a competition to only Soonyoung, Seungkwan and Vernon though but they didn’t know that. 

The rest didn’t know of this but all of their reveals had been watched by the rest, wanting to see Junhui’s reaction each time whenever one of them revealed themselves. Soonyoung, being the competitive and perfectionist freak that he was, turned to planning his reveal very, very seriously. Wonwoo on the other hand, was nonchalant about the whole ‘revealing yourself’ issue and said “Who am I to ruin God’s plan? When the time is right then it’s right, I’ll reveal myself.” And returned to reading leaving behind Jihoon who simply looked at Wonwoo with a face of pure admiration and floated off, Seungkwan and Vernon deep into thought after hearing Wonwoo’s wise words. 

Seungcheol was watching of course, he simply didn’t see the need to discuss about it.

-

Seemed like someone up there was listening to Wonwoo’s words as he had revealed himself in the most cliche way ever, by saving Junhui from falling face flat on to the floor.

The human was never a morning person and the poor man had trouble sleeping earlier that night, rendering him even more tired and stoned when he woke up. He had failed to see that there was a stray shoe in his path on the way to the kitchen and he had unglamorously tripped on it, fearing for his life he closed his eyes, waiting for the impact of the wooden floor. It never came and there were a pair of arms holding him from the back, “Well this is awkward,” a voice he couldn’t recognise mumbled from directly above him. 

Coughing, Junhui quickly stood up, a slight blush on his cheeks from embarrassment. “Thanks for saving me, you kinda have to reveal yourself now after all that, you know?” Junhui grinned, looking in the direction he assumed his saviour would be. “I hate that you’re right but if this was what the above had planned then I guess I’ll have no choice,” Wonwoo sighed in resignation, appearing before Junhui, “I’m Jeon Wonwoo, nice to meet you in person,” a small smile plastered on his face. 

Before Junhui stood another gorgeous man, were all the spirits this handsome? Catching himself before Wonwoo could ask why he stared at him in a daze, Junhui quickly recovered from the shock and replied, “Wonwoo? I’m assuming you’re the only one reading the books in this place, you seem like the type,” Junhui was good at reading people and he was proved right as Wonwoo nodded, mouth opened in surprise, “How’d you know? I always put them back,” he frowned, head tilting in confusion. “You literally bookmark the page you stopped reading at with a leaf, you think I wouldn’t have noticed that? You’re the one who watered my plants, aren’t you?” Junhui asked, putting two and two together. “Ah, you caught me. That’s right, I’m the only one in this house who cares about plants, honestly,” cue an eye roll from Wonwoo, “Well now that you’ve seen me, I shall be on my way again, I’ve yet to finish John Green’s recent book, catch you later!” And with that, Wonwoo floated off to the beanbag and plopped down, taking the hardcover book out from the shelf. 

“Huh, he’s a special one, I like that.” Junhui smiled before heading to the kitchen to get a glass of water like he was supposed to, before washing up. 

“Not fair! Wonwoo stole my idea!” Soonyoung grumbled, having watched the entire interaction occur from the hallway. “Are you being serious? Soonyoung, please say sike, were you planning on tripping Junhui and then catching him in your arms like some knight in shining armour?” Jihoon asked in disbelief, startling Soonyoung who assumed no one had heard him.

“Maybe, don’t you dare say a thing or I’ll strangle you.”

-

Although Junhui knew that the spirits didn’t have to eat in order to survive, he still found himself cooking up a spread for lunch on days where he had to work and he decked out the dining table on his off days, impressing his fellow flat mates each and every time. Besides, his pay at Q&A was more than enough for him to survive on, so why not buy more ingredients with it? 

He also found himself thanking the lord’s for purchasing an expandable dining table, able to sit more than the thirteen of them once the other five had revealed themselves. 

Taeyong had called in the previous night, asking Junhui in such a polite tone if he could fill in for the morning shift that he simply couldn’t reject the other, meaning that Junhui had a full shift from 10am to 10pm with three breaks in between. 

He had woken up 9am as he had forgotten to set an alarm, leaving no time for him to cook breakfast for himself or for his flat mates. Swearing under his breath, he quickly scribbled down on a notepad that informed them he would be at work the whole day and not to worry, and that he’d cook for them the next day instead. 

The Chinese man only had twenty minutes left to rush to work as he slipped on his shoes and ran out of the house, slamming the door in a hurry. 

“He’s out early, where is he going at 9:45am?” Mingyu asked out loud, knowing that there were others who would have heard the commotion. “Seems like he’s having a full shift today, he won’t be back until 10:30pm, that’s what he wrote for us at least,” Minghao replied, waving the handwritten note in front of Mingyu’s face. 

As they gathered one by one to read the note, a fond smile took over their expressions. “He’s the only one to have ever been so nice and welcoming to us,” Jihoon smiled, “He’s too good for his own well-being,” Jeonghan continued, “We’ll never be able to repay his kindness.” Chan finished as everyone murmured in agreement.

-

Seungkwan and Vernon did not plan for their reveal to be this way but they agreed that they had to show their appreciation to the human who had welcomed the others with such open arms. They made Junhui’s bed for him, washed the dirty dishes that had been left in the sink since the previous night and tidied up the apartment so the human didn’t have to tire himself out even more the next day. “We’ll greet him once he walks through the door, correct?” Vernon asked for the tenth time that afternoon, fearing that he’d screw up their reveal. “Yes you doofus, that’s like the hundredth time you’ve asked me,” Seungkwan replied, rolling his eyes. “Is there anything else we can do for him? I’m getting antsy and it’s only five o’clock!” Vernon asked, legs bouncing in nervousness. 

“You do realise we’ve cleaned the apartment three times already, do you?”

“Oh yeah, so we just sit here and wait?”

“That’s right, now shut up before I tape your mouth.”

-

Truth be told, the other ten spirits had wanted to help out but Seungkwan and Vernon refused their help, being adamant in them being the only ones to carry out this plan, leaving Seungcheol, Jihoon and Soonyoung as the last ones to reveal themselves. ( and eight other disappointed spirits. ) 

-

If spirits could feel sleepiness, that would be what the two felt as they had spent the past five hours lazing on the couch, patiently waiting for Junhui’s return. 

The doorknob jiggled and the door swung open, revealing an obviously tired out Junhui in his work clothes. At first, he didn’t notice the two new figures lounging on the couch and headed into the hallway before slowly backtracking from the hallway to affirm that he wasn’t actually hallucinating them. “Oh wow, hello! You two are new and you look unbelievably young, care to inform me of your names?” Junhui asked, eyebrows raised in surprise. He certainly wasn’t expecting for them to reveal themselves on a workday, all of the previous reveals had occured on his off days. 

“I’m Seungkwan and he’s Vernon, we thought that since you’ve done so much for us, it was about time we helped out around the house! We cleaned the place three times and did the dishes for you so you can take it easy tomorrow,” the boy with chubby cheeks rambled on, his partner nodding along to his words, “We also made your bed for you!” Vernon continued, an accomplishment smile on their faces. “Oh wow, I wasn’t expecting this. Thank you Seungkwan and Vernon, I’ll cook a delicious lunch for you tomorrow as thanks,” Junhui replied after a moment, having to digest the information that they actually did his responsibilities for him, his heart swelling in adoration for the two seemingly young looking boys on the couch. “Well, I’ll be heading to shower now, thank you once again, I really appreciate it,” he yawned before dragging his feet sluggishly towards the bathroom. 

“Looks like we’ll be joining you guys for lunch tomorrow, you’re welcome for the feast in advance!” Seungkwan yelled, giving Vernon a high five as they heard sighs of defeat around the apartment. 

-

Only three more to go, Junhui thought as he looked around his apartment. The eight who had revealed themselves were relaxing around the place, looking completely comfortable, as if they were meant to be Junhui’s flat mates. He knew that whenever someone revealed themselves, the already visible ones would either leave to give them some privacy or turn invisible once again, wanting to hear what went on but he pretended to be oblivious, as always. 

Stepping out of his bedroom after glancing out of the doorway, he was surprised to feel a tap on his shoulder with no one behind him when he turned, instead the door to his music room was opened, signalling him to head into it. Puzzled, he slowly made his way to the room he had accidentally deserted since furnishing it. 

Once he had entered the room, the door slowly shut behind him and a voice floated out from his right, “So you can play the piano huh, why haven’t you touched it since you moved in then?” A voice he had never heard before asked him, leaving him stunned for a few seconds with the unexpected question. “I guess I’ve just been really busy the past month, didn’t really get a chance to play it,” Junhui shrugged, “do you want me to play it for you?” he asked, as he had a feeling that was the reason why he was led into the room. 

“Hell yes! Finally!” a voice on his left shouted, frightening Junhui once again. “Oh sorry, didn’t mean to make you piss yourself. I’m Soonyoung , and the one on your right is Jihoon, we both love music which is why we brought you here!” Soonyoung excitedly said and Junhui could swear he was able to visualise a spirit bouncing up and down from his spot next to him. “To be exact, he was a professional dancer and I was a music producer and composer, which is why we’re intrigued by your piano skills,” a much calmer voice said.

Striding to his piano that he hadn’t played in months, Junhui sat down and gently rested his fingers on the notes. Instinctively, he began to play a piece of music that he had composed himself, it was called ‘Don’t Wanna Cry’ and he had it memorised by heart since he made it when he was sixteen years old. He had his eyes shut the entire performance, being entirely absorbed by the music until it ended and he opened his eyes to see two figures, one obviously taller than the other, clapping with admiration written on their faces.

“That was absolutely amazing, I almost cried, I swear,” Soonyoung whispered, wiping at his eyes to prove his point while Jihoon was completely captivated by Junhui, “You play so beautifully, you’re a natural when it comes to the piano, aren’t you?” He asked, hands clasped. “I guess I am, I just get completely drawn to the music and lose myself in it,” Junhui shyly smiled, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment as he felt two pair of eyes bore holes into him. “I’m Soonyoung,” said the taller, “And I’m Jihoon, we look forward to your future performances, be sure to invite us to watch!” Jihoon smiled together with Soonyoung, their eyes disappearing before they floated out of the room, chatting about how talented they found him to be.

“I will!” Junhui yelled, hoping they heard him.

They sure did, as they gave a thumbs up to the others in the living room, who had heard the play and everyone was absolutely enticed by it.

Minghao’s pretty sure he teared up listening to the composition but said nothing as he watched the human enter the living room, the rest scrambling to act natural. 

-

Seungcheol was the hardest to convince to reveal, stubbornly refusing to show himself until the time was right as he said. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Junhui or any of that sorts, he just didn’t feel confident enough for some reason. 

Unfortunately, he had accidentally let that slip to Junhui’s fan club members, of all people.

They had dragged Junhui into his bedroom, making sure no one else especially Seungcheol was around to eavesdrop on them. “There’s one more reveal left, he’s called Seungcheol but he isn’t confident enough for some reason, maybe you could convince him to show himself to you!” Chan quietly said, hoping Junhui would be able to persuade the stubborn man to reveal himself soon. 

It wasn’t long until Junhui had mustered up the courage to call out to Seungcheol one night after convincing the other eleven spirits to give them privacy until sunrise. “Seungcheol? I know you’re there, let’s have a talk now, shall we?” Junhui unsurely called out in the living room, hoping for a response from the other. 

Junhui felt a presence next to him before a deep voice replied, “I knew this day was approaching once I let it slip to your fan club members,” it sighed in obvious resignation, “let’s take a seat on the couch before we continue, okay?” Junhui obeyed, nimbly taking a seat in the soft couch. 

“I just want you to know that I don’t hate you, nor do I not trust you, I’m just...afraid. Afraid that we’ll all get too attached to you, you know?” Seungcheol paused, making sure Junhui was taking this in before continuing, “I’ve been here the longest and there was once a man who had managed to earn my trust too and thus, I got too attached. Back then, this wasn’t an apartment building, a village long ago was situated in this area. I’ve forgotten how I died since it was probably hundreds of years ago but I remember him like it was just yesterday. His name was Jaehyun, Jung Jaehyun and he was unbelievably good to me. Like you, he didn’t freak out when he found out his hut had a spirit residing in it, he welcomed me and treated me as his friend,” Seungcheol stopped for a moment, containing his emotions before carrying on, “I was lonely back then, the others had probably not even existed and Jaehyun was the only person I could rely on , until he left. He left without a word, without a warning and I was once again, alone in this world. I know I have eleven others to count on now but I can tell, they’ve grown attached to you, to your being and I don’t blame them, you’re like a miracle to them. You can cook, you’re neat, you’re nice to us and you can play the piano so well. However, I don’t want them or myself to feel the pain of being abandoned, you know? Especially by you, since you’ve gained their trust so easily. It felt like I had nothing else left in this universe,” Seungcheol gently wiped away a stray tear that fell from Junhui’s eyes with his thumb, “Now tell me, assure me, that even if you choose to leave us, you’d tell us. That you won’t suddenly abandon us without a word, okay? Promise me that at least,” Seungcheol begged, tears threatening to fall from his own eyes.

“I promise. I promise you, if somehow I have to leave this home, I’ll tell you, I’ll inform of my leave, I swear,” Junhui sniffled, eyes widening in shock as he watched Seungcheol appear next to him in the couch through his tears. 

“Thank you, Junhui. You’re like an angel sent from above to us, you know that?” Seungcheol tearily laughed, pulling in Junhui for a tight hug that they both needed. 

“And you guys are my anchors. My life would be so much more boring without the twelve of you,” Junhui smiled into Seungcheol’s shoulder that felt surprisingly warm for a ghost. 

-

As they chatted about their lives, the sun slowly rose which meant that the eleven others would be returning soon but they didn’t notice until gasps of shock emitted from the hallway. “Junhui, you actually managed to get Seungcheol to reveal himself? You’re amazing!” Jeonghan exclaimed, rushing over to hug the human. Cheers of praise came from all of them and soon Junhui was in the middle of an eleven ghosts hug that still surprised him when it felt warm, he thought that ghosts were cold and didn’t have warmth but he kept his mouth shut, enjoying the hug from the people he could now call his second family.

“It’s a little crowded, don’t you think?”

“What do you mean? It’s always been crowded.”

-

A year had passed since Junhui moved into apartment 428 and he finally ran into the man that he had bumped into his first day moving in, the man looked at him in disbelief before approaching him, “You’re still living in 428? That’s amazing boy, how do you do it?”

“Well, it was crowded at first when I moved in but then I learnt how to live with them and now, I couldn’t have been more grateful for them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear i didn’t mean for seungcheol’s part to be THAT emotional but I just couldn’t resist :”) 
> 
> thank you for reading this mess of a fic, the next part in the series will focus on how each member ended up stuck in apartment 428! 
> 
> if you have any questions regarding this fic, don’t be afraid to leave a comment, I’ll reply asap ^^


End file.
